Ujosla
World: 'Ujosla *'Location: 'Subsector Dominus *'Type: Civilised World *'Tithe:' Miscellania Each nation of Ujosla has a different primary tithe and secondary tithes vary wildly from commercial goods to engineering tools. *'Population:' 9 billion 000 000 000 *'Government:' Various. Each of the 6 nations of Ujosla have their own systems of government. Description A temperate world with a typical climate, Ujosla was first colonised during the Great Crusade. Six massive colonisation ships were dispatched and soon settled upon different regions, but while the colonisation was still in its infancy the Horus Heresy struck. All Imperial support was pulled from Ujosla and after Troya was destroyed by fleeing traitor forces any oversight fell to nil. Left without unified oversight and command, the six primary settlements of Ujosla fell into governing themselves. Over the resulting centuries the six settlements became six nations, and without a unified command conflicts inevitably began arising amongst them over territory, resources, and ideological differences. As these conflicts worsened and grew in frequency more & more of the populations of the six nations moved to their better-defended capitals, ultimately precipitating the expansion of said capitals into fully fledged hive cities. Imperial control was ultimately reinstated, for the last time by the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade of M37. However the Administratum reached the conclusion that the competitive state of Ujosla's nations resulted in higher overall industrial production and therefore a larger tithe potential. Therefore the Imperium does not interfere with the nations of Ujosla save to ensure they are all faithful to the Emperor and they all pay their tithes. In M41 Ujosla is in much the same state. The vast majority of each nation's population is located in their capital hive, to their point where a nation and their captial hive are practically analagous and share the same name. Surrounding the hives are massive swathes of farmland, mines, and defensive posts to fuel the hives and keep their territories secure. The six nations of Ujosla are locked in a perpetual state of cold war. Old contentions, territorial disputes, and political ideologies cause massive friction, and a war between nations usually breaks out every other century or so in a farcical futility. *'Technology:' - Good Ujosla's richly varied production gives the world a large variety of impressive technology. *'Military:' All six nations have large standing militaries, including armies, navies and air forces. Ujosla's SDF consists of six monitor squadrons, each belonging to a different nation. However such is the destructive power of voidships that they operate on a principle of mutually assured destruction. This means the SDF does not participate in any in-atmosphere wars between nations, and if one squadron did they would be immediately destroyed by the other five. Each nation also has anti-orbital guns and orbital weapons platforms. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Ujosla has an impressive tithe and is home to most of the Subsector's inhabitants. If any other world fell Ujosla could be used to retake it, but the reverse cannot be claimed. *'Loyalty: '75% Though the Imperial Cult is as pervasive on this world as any, the desire to be superior to their neighbours motivates this world's inhabitants more than their much greater purpose to the Imperium. 'Notable Locations' Ujosla's climate is mostly temperate and typical. Tropical regions around the equator, frozen polar regions and mild weather in-between. Approximately 60% of the surface is land, most of which is found on one massive continent which houses all six capital hives. Small outlying islands tend to be controlled by the nearest capital, but not always. *'Nuremba' - Located on the midwestern edge of the main continent, southwest of Burkanograd and northwest of Capedacius. Nuremba's primary tithe is agri, and its government is an aristocratic democracy. Most of Nuremba is in mild climates and the nation is known for its vast farmlands, making it one of the most well fed and populous nations. But this is a double-edged sword as it also breeds resentment from their neighbours. Of all the nations on Ujosla Nuremba has been involved in the most wars, usually on the defending side. *'Burkanograd' - Located to the northeast of Nuremba and north of Capedacius. Bukanograd's primary tithe is refined metals, and its government is a military autocracy. Half of Burkanograd is located in snowy northern regions unsuitable for farming, meaning they must make do with less provisions than most. However they also have extremely rich ferrum ore reserves which allows their military to maintain a large number of armoured vehicles and machines. *'Capedacius' - Located to the southeast of Nuremba and south of Burkanograd. Capedacius' primary tithe is organic compounds, and its government is a theocratic monarchy. Capedacius is mostly located in very warm lands and its souther areas are dominated by large tropical forests, substances from which can be synthesised into many types of valuable organic compound. Capedacius' military is relatively small and infantry-based, but their vast forests afford them an advantageous terrain for their guerrilla-style combat doctrine. Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Subsector Dominus